


Sugar and Cream

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Reader is going through a depressive episode when Oikawa reminds her of the deal she made with him and Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Sugar and Cream

The mirror felt like a curse, reflecting your image back at you as if it were mocking you, you’d finally had the energy to get out of bed and the day was already over with. Streetlights filtering through the windows, the warm glow barely lighting up your bedroom but it was enough to show you how unkempt you looked, hair everywhere in a tousled mess and dark circles making homes underneath your eyes, your lovers would be home soon and you were desperate not to let them see you looking like a zombified version of your normal self.

However, you’d only managed to make it to the mirror before your exhaustion crept back in, a parade of swirling thoughts keeping your eyes glued to the full length mirror that Oikawa had used that morning as you watched him get ready to head out for the day.

“____-chan, I’m home~” The all too familiar voice filled your ears, it was sweet but airy like strawberries and cream as it floated towards you, soft footsteps flooding the apartment as they headed towards the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan is going to be late-- ” his voice sounded caught in his throat when he finally made it into the bedroom, his eyes roaming over you as he took in the way you shuffled away from him, your own eyes keeping contact with the floor as you tried to mumble out a welcome home before the tears could start prickling their way into your vision.

Before your emotions could betray you, before the first tears could begin to stain your cheeks, you could feel arms wrap tightly around you as his hushed voice tried to soothe away the dark parts of your mind that the warm glow of the streetlights couldn’t quite reach. 

“____, Are you alright?” his voice was softer than velvet, sweeter than cream, but laced with concern as he waited for you to respond. 

The silence only grew with the worried expression that graced his features as he pulled back so he could look you over, trying to gauge what it was you needed from him so he could choose his next words carefully.

“Princess do you remember our deal?” His words softer than the feel of his hands as he cupped your face in between them, each word emphasized with a stroke of his thumbs across your cheeks as he looked you in the eyes, concern filling his own eyes but it was easily washed away by the look of adoration and love as he watched over you, waiting patiently for you to respond.

There was a small nod on your part as you remembered the deal you made with your two lovers, a promise that you’d tell them when something was wrong, a promise that offered a reward for voicing your sorrow and a “punishment” for days when you refused to speak to them or tried to bury your concerns and confine yourself away to comfort of your shared bed.

There was a soft smile in response to your nod, “Then it's your choice Princess,” his eyes looked like they held the stars, bright with a twinkle in the brown hue of his irises as he once again waited patiently for your response.

Time felt non-existent, everything felt like it had stopped as you looked in his eyes, it felt so strange to have control of the situation, to be the one setting the pace and making the decisions, it was foreign and had anxiety creeping up your spine.

Your words felt lost in your throat, it felt like you’d choke on them if you tried to speak, so you didn’t but you knew eventually Oikawa would make the decision for you, your two lovers always seemed to know what it was you needed and they never hesitated to give you exactly that.

You knew the decision was made for you the moment Oikawa began to lead you towards the bed, that soft smile never leaving his lips as he pushed you down onto the bed, hovering over you as you let your thoughts wander when your eyes met with the mascara stain on your pillow. Your head twirling with unnecessary thoughts as you mentally scolded yourself for not getting up sooner to wash your bed sheets.

You were met with a quiet click of his tongue as he grabbed your face, “Focus Princess, eyes on me please.” The only rough part of the entire exchange being the feeling of his callouses against your cheeks as he forced you to face him, his soft smile replaced with a calm expression that seemed to express a million different things but most importantly expressed that he was there and everything would be okay.

His lips were soft as they crashed against yours, they felt like honey and tasted of lemons as his tongue traced light patterns across your bottom lip. The motion comforting before it had you slowly parting your lips, giving him the access he seemed to desperately want as he explored every inch of your mouth, taking the time to taste you as if you were his favorite dessert.

It felt like you’d forgotten how to breathe by the time he parted his lips from yours, a sweet lust swirling around in his eyes as he looked down at you.

“____-chan~” a sing-song pattern floating through his voice as he began to pepper kisses from the corner of your lips to your ear, “You’re so sweet I think I might eat you~” each word ringing with a teasing tone as he emphasized the last two with a soft nibble to the shell of your ear.

It had a shiver flowing down your spine as goosebumps began to caress your skin at the feeling of his warm breath against your neck. Each breath replaced with a kiss against the sensitive flesh as he began to trail them lower, stopping at the collar of your t-shirt so he could help you pull it over your head.

You swore your heart would burst at the way he looked down at you, you’d only worn an old oversized t-shirt and panties to bed, with the t-shirt gone it gave his eyes full access to roam across your figure.

His hands trailing up your sides, the callouses igniting a heat inside you that seemed to settle in the lower pits of your stomach. You weren’t sure what was softer, his hands, the look in his eyes, or his words but they all mimicked a truthful adoration for you when he spoke.

“You’re so pretty, ____-chan~” 

His eyes never seemed to stop drinking in the view of you underneath him, caressing every curve of your body and kissing away any thoughts of imperfections on your skin. Each kiss against your skin was followed by a praise or an admission of his love for you as he seemed to make it his goal to kiss every inch of you.

In between kisses and sickeningly sweet words he took his time to trail soft love bites across your collar bones, trailing them down the center of your chest before he made his way across your breast. He was slow as he took his time, mimicking his actions on each one as soft bites turned into kitten licks against your hardening nipples before he’d fully taken them into his mouth.

“Tooru please,” his name coming out as a whine from your lips as he finally stopped to look up at you again, your face a flushed mess, rosy hues of pink tinting your cheeks as you tried not to whimper at the way his eyes met yours, the way they were filled with a deep desire of lust and a desire to show you just how true his words were.

“What is it pretty girl?” The words left him with a hum as he watched you struggle to find your voice, whines leaving your lips as you tried to get any form of friction by rubbing your thighs together.

“Maybe you want me to kiss you somewhere else?” Each word emphasized by the feeling of his hands caressing your thighs, slowly parting them as he began a downward trail of hot open mouthed kisses against your skin, each one warming you to your very core.

“Please,” the word a soft whimper as his lips met with your clothed core, your panties wet from your own arousal as a light chuckle escaped him at how desperate you sounded.

“Is it here~” his tone teasing as he looked up at you from between your thighs, his eyes meeting yours as you shiver out a nod.

“I won’t know unless you tell me Princess,” a hum left his lips as he sat up, his slender fingers rubbing teasing circles against the dampening fabric as he watched you gasp and squirm underneath him.

“Tooru there, please please please,” he hadn’t intended to make you beg him but it felt like a symphony as he heard the word leave your lips over and over again.

He took his time, taking his own clothes off as he watched you, his own layers feeling constricting against his growing erection, however, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t draw out the time it took just so he could watch the way you got impatient and whimpered out another symphony of pleas.

His hand finally back on your skin as he gripped your hip, his thumb caressing the soft skin as he got ready to tell you to lift your hips, but the way you seemed to do it by instinct had his cock twitching at the sight.

“God, Princess you’re so fucking gorgeous,” each word a groan from his lips as he hooked his fingers in the hem of your panties and began to slowly slide them down your legs, trailing kisses down with them until he was tossing them aside and placing a kiss to your ankle.

He repeated the motions in the opposite direction on your other leg, his long fingers easily wrapping around your other ankle as he placed a kiss to it, letting your leg sit on his shoulder as he trailed his lips back down to your soaked core.

“You’ve been such a good girl, ____-chan I’ll let you cum as many times as you want.”

It was nearly impossible to hear the teasing tone in his voice once he’d finally placed an open mouthed kiss to your slit, not hesitating to use his fingers to spread open your wet lips as his tongue finally met your dripping core.

His motions were similar to the kiss you shared earlier, his tongue eager to taste every part of you as if you were his favorite meal before he settled on your clit, taking his time with kitten licks against the swollen bundle of nerves as your moans filled his ears.

The moment your hands twisted into his hair, the sound of his name reverberating through the room, he’d taken that moment to twirl his tongue around the sensitive bud before completely enveloping it in his mouth.

It felt like it only took mere seconds for him to have you coming undone, both hands tangled in his hair as your nails scraped against his scalp, your back arching causing you to push yourself against his mouth until you were essentially grinding into his face as an orchestra of moans left your lips before they were replaced with painfully sweet whines.

Each whine stifling the sound of his name as you struggled to pull him closer and push him away at the same time, despite your orgasm he didn’t seem to stop his assault on your clit and it finally clicked in your head what he had meant earlier.

The feeling of his mouth enveloping your swollen clit combined with the overstimulation had your second orgasm washing over you, the heat pooling out of you as a deep lust rushed through your veins, tears beginning to prick at the corners of your eyes as Oikawa continued the same pattern on your overly sensitive clit.

“Tooru no more please,” your whine was met with a deep groan as you finally managed to stop him with a hard tug on his hair as you pulled his face towards your own.

You thought you’d have the chance to collect yourself when his lips met yours, the taste of your own arousal on his tongue as it intertwined with yours, but you were mistaken and knew as much when you felt his fingers dance across your aching slit.

The motion was teasing as he swallowed your whines, his lips not leaving yours until he’d finally pressed his fingers to your entrance, slowly massaging it before pressing two fingers deep inside of you, only letting his lips leave yours so he could hear you moan out his name at the sudden stretch.

“____-chan you sound so pretty when you moan for me like that~”

The teasing tone in his voice was only emphasized in the teasing motion of his fingers inside of you, a pattern of slow thrusts as he waits until he's knuckle deep and you're clenching around them to scissor his fingers and stretch you out even more.

You’re a mewling mess underneath him all over again as he brings his other hand up to your core, his lithe fingers pressing harshly into your clit as he begins to curl his other fingers into that soft spongy part inside you that has you seeing stars, and suddenly that’s exactly what you’re seeing as your third orgasm consumes you.

Unlike before he’s now softening the pressure against your clit as he lets his fingers slowly massage your clenching walls as your orgasm continues to drag through you, leaving you a twitching mess underneath him. 

It takes a moment before you come back to your senses, the spinning stars giving away to Oikawa’s face as he watched your every expression to make sure you were alright, one of his hands caressing your cheek before he’s pushing messy strands of hair from your face.

“You’re okay princess, I’ve got you.” His voice coated in reassurance and his own arousal as he wipes away the stray tears that had begun to fall from your eyes.

It takes another moment for you to realize the tip of his cock is pressed against your entrance, his eyes never leaving yours as you give him a soft nod, a silent confirmation that you needed him just as much as he needed you.

“F-fuck,” your walls clenching around him has him stuttering, your body was still overly senestivie and you were trying to come down from your high, each movement he makes to bury his cock deeper inside of you sending a spasm through your body, “Pretty girl you feel so good, so tight wrapped around me like this.”

He barely gave you time to adjust, his hand wiping away the tears that were now overflowing from your eyes as he began to set a slow pace, each thrust deep as you clenched around him. Despite his slow pace he seemed to know exactly where that sweet spot inside of you was, taking his time to push against it and drag the head of his cock back out across it with every thrust.

He’s got one hand holding your hips in place, not giving you the chance to have any control in the pace he’s set, and the other one pressing you down into the bed, his palm directly above your core as his thumb rubs lazy circles on your clit.

It’s agonizing, the pace he’s set along with the soft touches on your swollen clit is only enough to get you on the precipice of your fall, even mixed with how much he’s overstimulated you it still doesn’t seem to be enough.

“Tooru--” You can feel the tears falling from your eyes, choking on your voice as you try to find the words to tell him what you needed, but he knows you oh so well and he seems to easily find the words for you.

“You want me to go faster pretty girl?”

The tears didn’t stop as you whined out a yes, nodding your head along with every whine as you bit into the back of your hand to try and suppress the sobs that were threatening to spill over.

There was a soft kiss of his lips to your forehead, a soft smile gracing his features as he looked down at you, his eyes filled with adoration before he let his face fall into that same calming expression as before as he picked up his pace.

His new pace was fast, but it wasn’t rough, yet it seemed to hit every sweet spot inside of you perfectly. His fingers rubbing harshly over your swollen clit mixed with the feel of his cock twitching inside you as you clenched around him everytime the head of his cock kissed your cervix was what finally sent you over the precipice.

You were seeing white all over, your eyes burning from the glossy tears streaming out of them, your voice cracking from the way you screamed Oikawa’s name as he continued to thrust into you, chasing his own release as your walls threatened to snap closed around him.

“____-chan I love you~”

As you came to you were wrapped in Oikawa’s arms, his playful tone ringing in your ears as he littered kisses across your tear stained face. His words mixing with the warmth of his arms that were tightly wrapped around you had your heart swelling before it burst, fresh tears streaming down your face as you buried your head into his chest, trying your best to stifle your sobs.

Between your stifled sobs and Oikawa’s whispered reassurances and praises neither of you had heard Iwaizumi come home until he was in the room, a litter of emotions flashing across his face as he tried to figure out what was happening.

“Shittykawa what did you do?” His tone wasn’t harsh, it was much lighter than you'd expect given the nickname he used for Oikawa, who’d only returned the question with a pout as you rolled out of his arms, your own arms shakingly reaching out for Iwaizumi to hold you.

His footsteps fell much louder than the soft ones from Oikawa earlier but the sound is comforting as he slowly climbs onto the bed, letting you wrap your arms around his neck as he helps you sit up, more stifled sobs coming out as he runs a rough hand up and down your back trying to calm you down.

“____-chan~” Your name left Oikawa’s mouth in a whine as he buried his face into your lower back, his arms wrapping around your waist.

Both of you looked exhausted as Iwaizumi looked the two of you over, he wasn’t entirely sure what happened but he knew he’d find out eventually as he picked you up, forcing Oikawa to let go of your waist as he took you towards the bathroom.

“Are you gonna stay there and pout or join her in the bath Tooru?”

Oikawa quickly clambered out of the bed following behind the two of you, your two lovers working together to get a hot bath going as they cleaned you up.

“Did either of you manage to eat dinner before,” Iwaizumi stops himself short as he vaguely gestures at the two of you, “whatever happened, happened?”

There was a slight shake of your head and an embarrassed “no” from Oikawa as you both answered Iwaizumi who’d only returned your answers with a deep sigh.

“Both of you get cleaned up, I’ll go make something…” His words trailed off as he sent an annoyed look towards Oikawa who had chimed out a “Thank you Iwa-chan~”

There was a soft grunt from him before he left the bathroom, leaving you with Oikawa who babied you the entire time the two of you were in the bath.

He took his time gently washing every inch of you, being careful not to get any soap suds in your eyes as he washed your hair. The bath gave both of you a chance to relax as he pressed soft kisses into your heated skin, he was determined to keep the both of soaking in the hot water for as long as possible, only deciding to get out when Iwaizumi had called for the two of you to hurry up before the food was done.

Oikawa had to help you out of the bath, your legs feeling like jelly as you tried to stand, but he didn’t mind. Afterall he’d take any excuse that would let him keep his arms wrapped around you. He’d let you sit on the edge of the tub as he helped you dry off, a soft chuckle leaving his lips at the pout you looked up at him with as he towel dried your hair.

He didn’t have to carry you like Iwaizumi did but he still helped you back into the bedroom once you were both dry, the bedroom floor still littered with clothes, some of which were Iwaizumi’s, he had changed before going to cook for the two of you.

Oikawa had let you sit down on the bed as he rummaged through the dresser, pulling out underwear for the both of you before he turned back to you with a sly grin, “Princess, you want one of Iwa-chan’s t-shirts?”

It was a childish grin that told you whether or not you said yes he would be stealing one for himself for the night. But with your small nod he’d pulled out two t-shirts from Iwaizumi’s drawer, both of them a bit old and worn as they sported different designs based on old Godzilla movies.

There was a teasing chuckle that left Oikawa at the sight of the t-shirts, but it didn’t stop him from slipping it on over his head after he had stepped into his underwear. That childish grin never fading as he waltzed over to you and helped you into the oversized t-shirt.

Once you were in it he helped you stand up, kneeling down so you could rest your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as you lifted each foot so he could slip the clean pair of panties up your legs.

The childish grin contorting into a soft smile as he looked up at you, placing a soft kiss on your knee before he stood up and helped you into the living room, helping you settle onto the couch before he kissed your temple with a mumble, “Wait here~”

He quickly backtracked himself back into the bedroom only to come back out just as quickly, several colorful packages of sheet masks in his hands. He’d plopped himself onto the couch next to you, his face an ever growing smile as the two of you decided on which ones you’d use.

He tossed the extras onto the coffee table in front of the two of you before helping you put on the mask, a soft giggle leaving his lips at the sight of you wearing the mask as you helped him put on his.

While the two of you waited for Iwaizumi you both decided to put on a Godzilla movie to thank him for making such a late dinner even though he had probably eaten out before coming home.

“Food’s d--” His words seemed to stop short as he rounded the corner to see the two of you sitting on the couch staring back at him, “Oh great, now I’ve got two aliens in my living room.”

His words sent a wave of laughter through you as Oikawa pouted up at him, “Iwa-chan don’t be mean.”

“How’re the two of you supposed to eat with those things on,” his voice stern as he looked from you to Oikawa, he was much more concerned about the two of you eating a proper meal than he was about whatever “beneficial health properties” both of your face masks had to offer.

You and Oikawa had exchanged a look before you both looked back up at Iwaizumi who only sighed.

“Take them off and eat.”

“No…” 

“Tooru, I swear to god--”

“We’ll take them off if you put one on Iwa-chan~” 

Oikawa’s voice was light and teasing despite the way Iwaizumi was glaring daggers at him, the grumpier man’s gaze falling from Oikawa’s face to yours as he noticed you trying to stifle a laugh at their little lover’s quarrel.

There was a deep groan coming from his lips before Iwaizumi set both of your plates down on the table, “Fine but I don’t want to hear any fucking comments or so help me--”

His words were cut off by the excitement spreading across your faces as you both picked out a sheet mask for him before settling on either side of him, placing it on his face before you and Oikawa took off your own sheet masks to finally eat your late dinner.

As irritated as the two of you made him sometimes, this moment right now wasn’t one of those times, right now he was content with the comfortable silence being drowned out by the movie’s opening, you and Oikawa cuddled up to each side of him as the two of you stifled your laughter and ate your late dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dealing with a major depressive episode for a while now and this was just some super self-indulgent fluff/smut!


End file.
